


Love You Forever

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has accepting parents who love him even if he is gay, Jason has extreme homophobic parents who are fed up with having a gay son, and want a normal one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I need to start a new story  
> If you feel like you have any ideas for the next chapter leave them in the comments bar as well as your name, I would love some reader input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if I can get three more comments I will show you guys what goes down in Jupiter High, thank you to all my _Love You Forever_ fans out there, I love you all, and thank you for encouraging me to add more chapters, this is all thanks to you guys

A knock at the door, Sally Jackson walks over to the door, "who is visiting at 1:00 in the morning?" she asks herself, she opens the door, Jason falls in, weak, bloody, with a limp that looked like painful didn't begin to describe it, "PERCY!" Screamed Sally, "Paul get ready to help" Percy came rushing in, sees Jason on the ground, and rushes to his boyfriend's side, "sweet heart what happened?" Asks Percy frantically

"dad.......drunk.......got violent" mumbles Jason. Sally is already clearing off the table, for Paul to work. Paul walks in the room, Sally helps him lift Jason "Please help him Paul", says Percy frantically, "Sally please take him into the next room" says Paul in a commanding tone, Sally takes Percy into the living room and tries to calm him down,

"please mom he has to be okay," says Percy between tears, "I love him more than anything" "I know" says Sally calmly "you won't lose him"

After Sally calms him down she decides to ask him, "What was that about his dad being mad," asks Sally, "even if he was drunk he wouldn't be that violent!"

"his parents are major homophobes, like true conservitive" Percy says throuh tears,"he doesn't need to be drunk to hate his son" "Oh god," says Sally "so he was trying to kill him!"

When Paul gets done working on Jason he walks into the livingroom covered in Jason's blood to find Percy crying in Sallys lap, when he sees Paul he jumps up, "how is he Paul?" Sally asks, "he'll live," he says "Percy you can see him now"

Percy walks over to Jason and he is a mess. Shirtless, bloody bandage around his abdomen, left arm in a cast, and his leg in a bandage. He sits near Jason's head and brushed his hair off of his boyfriend's face. Then he leaned over and kissed an unconscious Jason. His parents let him spend the rest of the night with Jason.

Percy pov

I sat beside Jason in the empty kitchen. He was laying there, eyes closed and mouth open. We had been though so much together.  
Jason was always so strong...to see him like this was just wrong. I reached down and pet his damp hair pushing it away from his face. If only I had gone to help him sooner.

"You gonna cry Jackson?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

I jumped at his voice and looked down to see his blue eyes open. One was swollen but to me, Jason looked perfect. I was so overwhelmed by seeing him awake I bent down and pressed my lips to his in a warm kiss. I had fallen for Jason shortly after he found out that I was gay...and what had happened to my last boyfriend Luke. Jason hadn't treated me like glass or said sorry for whatever we were fighting about he only said one thing.

"Loving someone who dearly is a gift from God."

When I broke the kiss my eyes went wide and Jason was blushing deep red.

Jason locked lips with me and I was leaning over him as he sat up a little to kiss me better. I grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and smashed my lips to his in a fiery kiss. We broke apart and Jason looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Percy..."

"You scared me Jay...really bad." I said gasping a little.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Dont be so reckless." I snapped caching his lips again.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me on top of him. I blushed a little but let it go. I wanted this...and Luke would want me to be happy. I kissed Jason and let my hand go up his shirt rubbing his abs.

"Percy...I love you." He whispered 

"I know...I love you to Jason." I whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Jason." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For loving me." I said smiling.

Narrator pov

Sally and Paul walk in, "Sally told me about what you said Percy" says Paul "we've agreed that Jason can move in, he shouldn't be in  
that kind of a household.

"good cause I can't go back unless it's to move out," says Jason, everyone is staring at him, "what do you mean jay?" asked Percy, "well after dad got finished beating me up, mom told me 'untill you get your fag ass a girlfriend, and dump that fag-ass Jackson, you are not allowed to come back to this house unless it's to move all your shit out of here" says Jason. "aw baby I'm sorry,"says Percy "it's fine, Perce, it was bound to happen" says Jason weakly trying to sit up, "no it's not!" says Percy, "they can't do that to you"

"How bad is it Paul?" Jason asks. "2 broken ribs, a broken, I'm sure u can guess which one and a fractured ankle" says Paul grimly, "wow" Jason says not impressed, "old man can deliver a punch il give him that" says Jason "don't even joke about that babe, he could have killed you!" Percy says wraping his arms around Jason tight enough that he felt secured to his boyfriend, but not so tight that Jason is hurt

"Percy why don't you call annabeth, piper and leo, so they know what's going on," says Sally. "Ok mom" says Percy he gives Jason a kiss, "glad your ok Jay" 

Jason:  
When Percy leaves the room Jason feels a little awkward being kissed by his boyfriend in front of his parents even if they'd just saved his life. "Jason, you don't have to feel bad about kissing him in front of us" says Sally, " you have been dating for almost two years." "I know it's just weird though." Says Jason, shifting uncomfortably "If you don't want me to stay because you don't want Percy to try to sleep with me or something"

"no Jason I won't have that!" Says Paul indignantly "in fact we were thinking about letting you and Percy sleep in the same room and if you and Percy want, in the same bed" said Paul then a smile grew on his face "just you know keep it down" 

"Paul!" Sally slapped his arm "he kidding Jason, but yes if you two want you can" Jason feels tears in his eyes, "thank you both so much for helping me, I don't know how I could ever thank you" Sally comes up and gives Jason a hug " you make him happy, and be there for him and that's all I ask" says Sally. they can hear Percy talking in the next room.  
Percy:

He walks into the next room picks up the phone,  
Percy: "Annabeth?  
Annabeth:"Yeah? What's up Percy?"  
Piper:"Hi Percy it's Piper, I'm over here hanging out"  
Percy:"Jason is here and he's pretty banged up"  
Annabeth:"Oh my god"  
Piper: "what happened?"  
Percy: "His dad got super drunk, broke 2 ribs and an arm, and fractured his ankle"  
Annabeth: " oh my god we'll be right over , how is he?"  
Percy: "He's doing ok"

Percy hangs up the phone and goes back to kitchen he says "Annabeth and Piper are coming over to see him". "At least your ok Jay, I never want to lose you!"


	2. Recovery Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short this is all I could come I up with, I'm also sorry this is so late I've been having major writer's block. If this one is a success then I hope to update soon.  
> I hope you enjoy this and please comment, I want feedback to see how I can change and write it to your liking.

Paul left soon after that before he was late for work, Percy had to beg him and Sally to let him stay home with his recovering boyfriend. Finally Annabeth and Piper stopped by before heading to school. When Annabeth and Piper get there Jason is already being helped by Percy down off the table and into a chair, Piper runs up and hugs him. "Thank god your ok!" She says when she lets him go.

"Thanks to Percy and his family I am." Says Jason hugging his boyfriend's arm, like it's a Teddy bear, Percy leans down and kisses the top of Jason's head, "I would never be able to live in a world without the ever beautiful Jason Grace" "Aww thanks baby" says Jason

Sally walks in and gives Annabeth and Piper a hug, "how are you girls doing?" asks Sally joyously, "great sally, thanks how are you?" asks Annabeth, "I'm good thanks," says Sally, "do you girls need a ride to school?" "Thanks Mrs. Jackson," says Piper, Percy hears Piper, Annabeth, and Sally get into Sally's car. "Percy," called Sally from the car, "don't worry about school, il call ahead and say you'r sick or something, Jason needs you" "thanks mom"Percy calls from the house. 

Soon after the girls left Jason asks to just sit on the couch for a while, "of course babe" says Percy helping Jason up. He sits Jason on the couch then sits down next to him. Percy picks up the remote and turns on the tv while Jason lies down on the couch. Then Percy lies down behind him and just flips through the channels. 

When they find a movie to watch, it turns out to be Day After Tomorrow, they could both agree that it was a decent movie, graphic, but decent. When all the death and destruction happened Jason covered his eyes. After the whole New York tsunami scene, Percy says, "Don't worry Jason, no matter what happens I won't let any harm come to you." Jason turned to him and said "You'd really do that for me baby?" 

"Of course Jason, you'r the love of my life, if anything happened to you I would spiral into insanity and depression, I'd be lost forever without you there to comfort me and be there to love me." Jason's started to tear up and he pulled Percy into a hug, then kissed him. All through the movie Jason was lying on a pillow, with Percy behind him stroking Jason's hair out of his face, kissing him occasionally.

"Percy?"   
"yeah baby?"  
"Why do you love me so much?" Percy actually has to look at Jason to see if he's serious.   
"Because your sweet, your gorgeous, you care, I've had a crush on you for a while before you told me you had a thing for me too." Says Percy, "there's tons more reasons but those are the ones that currently come to mind"   
"Awww thank you so much for loving me" says Jason giving Percy a long, loving kiss.

When Percy pulls away he sees that Jason is crying, "what's wrong?" "I just never realized just how lucky I was to have an honest loving boyfriend, until just now" says Jason through his tears, "baby, you look tired you should get some sleep" says Percy, as he says this he picks Jason up in a fireman a lift, takes him into his room and lays him down on the bed. He brushes Jason's hair out of his face and kisses Jason on the forehead, "goodnight Jay, il see you when you wake up." And with that Jason falls sound asleep.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to all those who can't have parents who don't approve of their sexuality choices, a sort of your not alone. Enjoy

Jason/Percy AU  
Nightmares

Jason finds himself on a street in a deserted town, he sees Percy down the street aways. He smiles and calls Percy's name, but if Percy hears it, he doesn't turn around. Then suddenly the ground lurches and as Jason looks he sees a giant sink hole opening causing the ground to ripple out come down the street, destroying everything in it's path Jason sees Percy just standing there watching it, so he runs toward him hoping to get there in time. 

"PERCY!" He shouts the boy turns around, sees Jason and runs away, toward the earthquake, as Jason collides with it and it knocks him off his feet. He sees Percy just standing there near a bottomless pit, the ground beneath him starting to crumble away. He runs toward him, and just as the ground beneath Percy crumbles away Jason catches his arm. Percy's kicking and screaming for Jason to let him go, "I never want to see you again, I love you anymore, not after you broke my heart!"

Each sentence is a stab to Jason's heart, he can feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Let me go you sick loser!" Screams Percy, "no, I won't lose you!" Says Jason through tears, no matter how much you hate me, I love you", but then Percy let's go of his hand. 

Then everything slows down, as Percy falls Jason is crying like he's never cried before. "PERCY, NO!" cries Jason, then he hears a voice, Percy's voice, Jason is confused, Percy's dead, it's saying "Jason, Jason, JASON!" Jason jerks awake, to Percy shaking him Jason looks at Percy with a shaky posture, then lunges and grabs him in a hug, crying his eyes out, "please don't leave me again!" He says hysterically,

"I'm right here baby, what happened?" Says Percy hugging Jason back "I had a dream that you said you didn't love me and you started to fall into this hole, but I caught you and you said that you didn't love me, and then you let go" Jason says frantically. "Oh, baby" says Percy, kissing him then holding him close, "I'm here, and I love you!" "Really?" Asks Jason through tears, "Jason, you are my whole world!"

Jason wraps his arms around Percy, who picks him up and carries him into the living room, then sits on the couch, and puts Jason on his lap and hugged him close. "It's ok baby," Percy says softly into Jason's ear,"I'm right here," he kisses his cheek, "I'm not leavening your side, not now, not ever."

Then the phone rings, Percy looks at the phone then answers it, "hello?" After a short minute he hands the phone to Jason "it's for you" he says like he's seen a ghost. "Hello?" He says quietly, "get your shit out of my house. Now." It's his father, "hello to you too, quick draw," Jason says coldly. "Don't test me you fag son of a bitch!" Said his father with an edge in his voice, "get over here now and get your shit.", "ok, don't get edgy." Says Jason and hangs up.

"He wants me to get my 'shit' out of his house" says Jason, "ok, we can take my truck," says Percy. They get into Percy's car, and drive to Jason's house, his dad opens the door, he looks at Jason, "you get your fag ass up, and get your shit out of my house," he looks at Percy, "I want you to get your ass off of my property!" 

So Percy waits over by his car, and waits for Jason who soon walks out of his house with four cardboard boxes, then slams the door. "Can you help me put this in your truck?" He asks. "Ok" says Percy. Then after he's done, Jason says "hey I have an idea to piss off the old man," he says with a sly look on his face.

They walk up to the door and knock on it, the door swings open, "what do you want?" His dad demands. In answer, Jason grabs Percy's face, pulls it toward him and starts making out with him with his dad watching. 

His dad slams the door, and the boys went back to the car and drove off, laughing, and kissing all the way back home.


	4. Thank You

To all of my _Love You Forever _Readers:  
I want to thank all of my readers, even those of you that just look it over and then move on, I'm just the writer, but you... _you _guys make me want to post more. Without the views that this series has had I never would have made it passed the first chapter, this chapter isn't for the story it's to thank each and every one of you. Thank you all for the supporting the story.____

____Sincerley  
Anthony Wilczynski  
Author of _Love You Forever _____ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

Back to School

The next day, Percy wakes up in bed and he has Jason in his arms. Percy then realizes that today is Jason's first day back at school. Then as a surprise he sits up, leans over Jason and kisses him until he's awake. "Happy back to to school" he says to Jason with a smile. "Oh goody" Jason says with a smile wrapping his arms around Percy's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Jason's phone vibrates he picks it up and looks at it:  
*Hey, Annabeth told me and Tony what happened, are you ok!?  
-Eric*  
"Who's it from?" Asks Percy, "Eric" says Jason typing in his answer:  
* Yeah I'm good, Percy has been taking care of me*  
"Isn't he your ex?" Asks Percy, "yeah but we're good friends still" says Jason. "Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you, I promise" says Jason with a slight giggle in his voice in answer to Percy's blank stare. 

They get out of bed and get ready for the day. When Sally drops them off at school, Jason gets a bunch of stares by this time most of his injuries have healed he only has a slight limp and a cut over his top lip. He sees Eric running up, the brown haired boy gave him a big hug, "hello to you too." Says Jason taken aback by the hug. On the outside Eric might look like a gothish brown haired, beautiful hazel eyed, white boy, but his heart and care for others is unrivaled. T looks a lot like Jason just longer hair and a bit lankier and tall.

"Hey good to see you back" says T, with one hand giving Jason a high five, and the with the other he puts on Eric's shoulder. The bell rings "come on" T says to Eric "see you in art Jason" says Eric.

The day is fairly more easy than Jason expected, the only problem was in drawing class, Octavian was giving his usual smarts as remarks, "Of course, you went to Percy's house instead of an actual hospital, where they could help you recover." He says with an expression that resembles someone looking at a guy in a mental ward. 

"It was the place I felt the most safe" says Jason who has started to draw into himself. "Shut up Octavian!" Says Eric coming to Jason's rescue. Leo and Nico come to help, "seriously why don't you go off somewhere else where people want to hear you breathe hot air." Says Leo.

"My god that guy can't say a single sentence without ripping on someone" says Leo. 

As the day goes on, Jason makes it the through the school day, he sees Percy periodically try say hi in the halls then when it's time to go the hug and kiss goodbye not caring who sees them. At lunch jason sots next to Percy with his head on Percy's shoulder with Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Frank, and hazel sit around them. Then when it's time to go to class Percy walks Jason to class kisses him goodbye and says "I love you baby, no matter what" then they part ways.

At the end of the day Percy drives them home and Percy carries Jason into the house " I can walk," Jason says, "I know I just love holding you in my arms" says Percy smiling and looking lovingly into Jason's eyes. Then they kiss and study together then that night they stay up late and watch a movie. 

When it's done Percy sees that Jason has fallen asleep on Percy's shoulder. Percy picks him up, carries him to bed lays him down, and wraps his arms around him kisses his forehead good night and whispers "Nothing could ever stop me from loving you Jason Grace, you are my one true love" and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys first of all I'm really sorry it's so late, I've had a lot on my plate, I'm also sorry it's so short I've had a bad case of writers block. Second, I'm having a contest, you decide the next step they take after dating for 2 years. Do they buy their first apartment together or does one of them propose? And if so who? You decide, I love you all and thank you for being so awesome. I will wait until the end of August to write the next chapter to see how many entrees I get (also Eric is a real person he's an amazing friend of mine who loves the series.)


	6. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok because there weren't many people with ideas I just went with what I have.   
> #LoveYouForever

Jason/Percy AU 5  
The Gift

Percy has a plan. Everyone knows except for the one its for, his beloved Jason. The boy who completed him, his perfect match, his other half. Percy paces the kitchen in the Jackson's house holding the little box in his hand. Not only is today the day that Percy is going to ask Jason the most important question of their relationship, but its also Jason's birthday.

"Ok" Jason's voice floats out of their room, "I'm ready to go" Percy thrived on the sound of that voice it was sustenance to him. He quickly hides the box before Jason comes out. He and Jason have decided to get an apartment. They wanted a life on their own, so they picked a place and the deal was closed, it's was their last day before moving day. 

Percy takes Jason to his favorite restaurant. They get there they sit down and eat, then Percy's plan comes into effect. He pulls out the note he made, sticks it in the dessert menu, he hands the menu to Jason and says "see if there is anything you like" 

As soon as Jason opens it Percy gets on one knee and pulls out the box, Jason sees the note: "look down my love" Jason looks at Percy, realizing what is happening, he starts to tear up. Percy says "Jason Grace, you have loved me for so long, I've given it a lot of thought, and I can't thrive without you by my side, would you keep on making my life the paradise it is forever and always by marrying me?" Jason is tearing up now and covering his mouth

There is silence for about 30 seconds in which Jason is composing himself enough find his voice, to say yes, to throw his arms around this boy who was his everything, to kiss him. Percy gets nervous he's scared Jason will say no, that he isn't ready. 

Then at the peak of the murderous silence, he hears Jason say shakily "Percy, I've always dreamed of the moment when you asked me this question," Percy is scared of what was coming his heart is pounding in his chest like a drum, "Yes I will marry you Percy I love you more than I could ever say" says Jason tears in his eyes. 

Percy puts the ring on his hand gets up and kisses him lovingly, they get up and leave to pay and realize that a lot of the people in the restaurant are watching and a lot of them congratulating them. When they get into Percy's car Jason gives his new fiancé a long, romantic, passionate kiss. "I love you so much Percy,"Jason says in between kisses, "you can't imagine how happy I am right now"

"It's ok baby, I think I can guess" says Percy. "Tomorrow, I get to start my life on our own, and now I get to start it with my new fiancé" "baby you know me so well"says Jason giggling. Percy drives them to the Jackson's house, as they walk in the door Sally and Paul hug them both, and congratulate them.

Percy changes into his sleep clothes, sleep pants and a tang top, while Jason wears a tee shirt, Percy pulls his Jason into a romantic kiss, he puts all the love, passion, he looks at Jason, and says "Tomorrow the plan is to have Annabeth, Piper, T and Leo help us move" says Percy pulling Jason onto the couch, "but tonight I just want to be with you, you are my everything Jason." 

Jason curls up to Percy on the couch like a cat, he looks up at his new fiancé and says "your my everything baby, and I want to be with you and be yours forever" Jason closes his eyes and the last thing Jason remembers before falling asleep is Percy's loving hand stroking his hair, and felt an enormous amount of love for this beautiful boy, HIS beautiful boy, before letting letting sleep overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next is moving day, if anyone has any ideas for after that please let me know. I wanna thank all my readers I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I should start a new story in case the first one failed
> 
> If you want I'm willing to co-operate on a story. If you want to collaborate on a story email me @ awilczynski@comcast.net


End file.
